Diferente
by Victoire Black
Summary: Porque Roxanne era diferente. Porque se salía de los esquemas. Porque era más especial de lo que todos creían. Porque necesitaba sentirse única. Única pero normal.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic pertenece al reto temático de Enero "Roxanne Weasley" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p>«<strong>DIFERENTE<strong>»

_Por Victoire Black._

—¡No quiero ir a Hogwarts! —chilló Roxanne, harta de todo aquello. Desde que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts y sus padres, bastante ilusionados, le habían dado algunos galleons para que se comprara lo que quisiera, estaba harta.

¿Acaso solo la querían por ser una bruja _completa_? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con ella en caso de ser squib, tal como su prima Lucy? ¿Le habrían dado dinero para compras? ¿La habrían felicitado con emoción? ¿O se habrían limitado a dejar que fuera a un colegio muggle sin más?

—Roxanne... —advirtió su madre, Angelina, al ver la mirada estupefacta de su marido ante las palabras de la niña.

—¡Es que no quiero, mamá! —insistió.

—Tienes que ir. Tienes que aprender a controlar la magia.

Roxanne frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—No iré.

—Irás —intervino Fred, entrando en la habitación.

—¿Y tú qué te metes? —espetó la niña a su hermano, ganándose una mirada severa de Angelina.

George, por su parte, estaba en silencio desde que Roxanne había expresado su deseo, demasiado estupefacto para poder integrarse en la discusión que se estaba produciendo entre los miembros de su familia.

—¡Es que no puedes _no_ ir a Hogwarts, Roxanne! —insistió el niño—. Es genial, te juro que aunque haya que estudiar es genial.

—No me importa —susurró ella, al borde de las lagrimas.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Rox? —quiso saber su madre, comenzando a preocuparse.

No era normal en la niña esa actitud, y mucho menos la negativa a encontrarse de lleno con una diversión que había anhelado desde siempre.

—No quiero ir al colegio, mamá —repitió—. Conozco muchos niños a los que sus padres les enseñan, ¿por qué no hacen ustedes lo mismo?

George rió al escuchar eso, y habló por primera vez:

—¿Crees que tu madre y yo tenemos tiempo para enseñarte magia todos los días, Rox? Tenemos la tienda, la revista... ¡Yo ni siquiera terminé mi último año de colegio!

—Mamá...

—Mamá no dedicará cinco horas al día para enseñarte algo que puedes aprender mucho mejor en el colegio —la interrumpió su padre.

—Sinceramente, Roxanne —comenzó Angelina—, no entiendo qué es lo que ocurre. Todos tus primos están en el colegio. ¡Este año empiezan también Carrie y James! ¿No quieres compartir clase con ellos?

—No lo entenderían —suspiró Roxanne, y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba para irse a toda velocidad a encerrarse en su habitación.

—Creí haberte oído decir que no nos íbamos a tener que enfrentar a algo así hasta dentro de muchos años, Angie —comentó George, y su hijo rió sin entender demasiado a qué se refería.

—No seas estúpido —rió su mujer—. Es simplemente que tiene miedo.

Y no sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Porque Roxanne era diferente. Porque se salía de los esquemas. Porque era más especial de lo que todos creían. Porque necesitaba sentirse única. Única pero normal.<em>

* * *

><p>—Nadie lo entiende —susurró en la oscuridad de su habitación—. Nadie lo entenderá jamás.<p>

«_¿Qué no entenderán, Roxanne?_»

La voz se coló en su cabeza como si de un pequeño soplo del viento se tratase.

—Que no soy como todos.

«_¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué tienes de especial?_»

—No soy una Weasley —dijo en voz más alta de lo que pretendía. Pudo imaginarse con claridad la ceja alzada de Angelina ante esa respuesta.

«_¿Qué eres, entonces? ¿Una Jordan? Te puedo asegurar que a mi hermano no le va a gustar para nada oír eso._»

El corazón de Roxanne Weasley dio un vuelco. ¿A cuál de sus tíos le estaba contando sus penas? ¿Cuál de sus tíos se había metido en su cabeza?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó aterrada.

«_Soy parte de ti._»

—Acabas de decir que mi padre es tu hermano —insistió la niña.

«_Una cosa no quita la otra, Roxanne_.»

—Eres Fred —soltó de pronto, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí misma por lo dicho.

«_Fred está en el piso de abajo, con tus padres._»

La voz era socarrona, y entonces Roxanne no tuvo ninguna duda.

—Ya sé que no eres mi hermano. Eres el gemelo de mi padre.

«_No importa quién sea. ¿Podemos continuar con nuestra charla?_»

La chica se sorprendió ante esto. Estaba hablando con el hermano gemelo de su padre, su propio tío muerto muchos años antes que ella naciera, y de lo único que él quería hablar era de divagaciones de pequeñas de once años. ¿O cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera loca? No hubiera apostado por ello, así que no se dedicó a pensarlo dos veces.

—No soy como los demás —intentó explicarle.

«_Nadie es igual a nadie. Ni siquiera lo éramos tu padre y yo._»

—Mis primos son todos iguales —insistió Roxanne—. Todos pelirrojos de pelo lacio, pecosos, pálidos... ¡Y yo no soy parecida a ellos en nada!

«_Tendré que contradecirte. Victoire y Louis son rubios. Albus es moreno. Molly no tiene ninguna peca. Los rulos de Hugo no tienen interés en ser lacios. Tu propio hermano no es lo que se diga pálido... ¿Por qué te preocupa no ser como tus primos, si ni siquiera ellos se parecen entre sí?_»

—¿Y Dominique? ¿Y Lily? ¿Y James? ¿Y Lucy? ¿Y Rose? ¡Son idénticos! Además... —Roxanne buscaba a toda velocidad más argumentos con los cuales rebatir lo dicho por aquella voz misteriosa en su mente. Lo dicho por su tío Fred—. Victoire y Louis son pálidos, más que cualquiera en la familia. Vic tiene pecas, también. Molly es casi tan blanca como ellos, y su cabello es pelirrojo como el de los demás: lo mismo que Hugo. ¿Fred? ¡Fred ni siquiera se parece a mi madre o a mí! Son todos idénticos —volvió a decir la chica—, menos yo.

«_¿Y qué relación tiene eso con el hecho de no querer ir a Hogwarts? Porque si me lo estás contando es por algo._»

—No quiero ser la Weasley rara —admitió por primera vez en la vida—. No quiero ser aquella que señalen por ser la oveja negra de la familia. Es... Es que no lo soportaría, ¿entiendes? Sé que Fred me diría que es una estupidez y que he de reírme, pero... No puedo. No puedo.

«_Yo te diré lo mismo que tu hermano, Roxanne. Has de reírte. ¿Por qué crees que George y yo montamos un local como Sortilegios Weasley, a pesar de la guerra que se nos venía encima? ¿Por qué crees que nos mantuvimos firmes con ella hasta que ya no pudimos hacerlo más? ¿Por qué crees que, a pesar de eso, seguíamos intentando reír en la radio? No era fácil reír entre noticias de muertes, secuestros y desapariciones, Roxanne... Sin embargo lo intentamos. Y lo pudimos lograr._»

—Es diferente...

«_¿Ves? Hasta tú misma lo admites. Es diferente. Somos diferentes. Todos lo somos._»

—No quiero ser la rara. De verdad, no quiero eso —el llanto amenazaba con cernirse sobre la pequeña Roxanne Weasley, pero ella no sucumbió.

«_No lo serás, Rox. Todos somos raros, en menor o mayor medida. ¿Crees que nadie considera a tus primos raros? ¿O crees acaso que no habrá más gente rara en Hogwarts? ¡Es un hervidero de gente! Te puedes encontrar con cosas, actitudes, situaciones que jamás pudiste imaginar. Cosas que dejarán el hecho de no parecerte a tu familia paterna en la nada._»

—Pero...

«_¿No te enorgullece parecerte a la familia de Angie, Roxanne?_»

—Claro que sí, pero...

«_Pero no son tan conocidos en el Mundo Mágico. Pero no hay tantos Johnson en Hogwarts. Pero es _diferente_... ¡Claro que lo es!_»

—¿Y si la gente cree que soy _más_ diferente aún? —preguntó la niña.

«_Tú les demostrarás que los demás son más diferentes aún. Victoire odia el Quidditch. Lucy es squib. Albus tiene ojos verdes —¿dónde se ha visto un Weasley de ojos verdes?—. Dominique es Slytherin. ¿Crees que serás la más rara de todas por ser morena y no tener ni una peca? ¿En verdad lo crees?_»

—Visto así... —esperó para ver si la voz de su tío volvía a interrumpirla, pero no lo hizo—. No, creo que dentro de todo no seré _tan_ rara.

«_¿Harás caso a tus padres, entonces? ¿Comenzarás el colegio como James y Carrie este año?_»

—Sí, creo que lo haré. Pero ¿cómo conoces a Carrie si ni siquiera es una Weasley? ¿Y cómo sabes tantas cosas de todos si llevas muerto casi veinte años?

«_Merlín conserve tu disimulo para decir cosas brutales, Roxanne. Me alegra que en eso te parezcas a mí. Pero lo sé todo, respondiendo a tu pregunta. Lo sé todo porque soy parte de todo. Soy parte de ti, de mi hermano, de Angie y de Freddie. ¿Tiene sentido mi respuesta?_»

—En absoluto —rió la niña.

«_Era la idea. Hecho lo que tenía que hacer, me retiro_.»

—¡Espera! —gritó Roxanne—. ¿Vas a volver a hablarme algún día?

«_Cada vez que me necesites estaré ahí_.»

Y Roxanne supo que se había ido de su mente cuando el silencio de la habitación —y de la casa— le llenó los oídos. Había vivido una situación rara por excelencia, pero que le había ayudado a tomar una decisión esencial.

—¡Mamá! —chilló, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y saliendo de éste—. ¡Papá! —gritó a medida que golpeaba la puerta para cerrarla—. ¡Ya tomé una decisión!

Fred Weasley, desde algún remoto lugar del universo, sonrió. Su nueva misión estaba cumplida. Y él finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar lo especial —y diferente— que era la luz de los ojos de su hermano.


End file.
